


all the stars in the universe

by colorfuldreams



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, aeduan's sleepy, prompt, seeing a meteor shower, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfuldreams/pseuds/colorfuldreams
Summary: prompt: seeing a meteor showerall aeduan wants is sleep, but iseult has other plans.





	all the stars in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: @safifonhasstrel sent me a prompt request (seeing a meteor shower) and i felt baesult would be the perfect couple for this! thank you for sending in things and i’m still taking more requests! enjoy!

Aeduan did not like waking up. It’s not that he disliked the morning, it’s that he disliked getting out of his very warm, comfortable bed, especially when Iseult spends the night over at his apartment. Who would want to get away from the bed when he can have his arms around Iseult’s warm, soft body? It’s the highlight of his day, going back into her arms, having her head buried into his chest as she slept quietly, being able to feel her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. So waking up in the mornings were hard but waking up at 3 am? It was pure hell.

“Aeduan, wake up,” a soft voice floated into his ear as he tossed to the other side, refusing to accept that he has to leave the blankets cocooning around him. Hands were around his biceps, shaking it as a urgent voice pleaded with him to wake up.

“Who is it? What do you want at this cursed hour? Don’t you know I just want Iseult…” he trailed off, struggling to come up with coherent sentences and annoyance creeping up his body. He opened his eyes and shut them just as quickly, feeling the fluorescent lights burning out his retinas. This is an act of god… see they’re telling me that I shouldn’t be awake right now by cursing my eyes. But nevertheless, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the bed. After a couple minutes, his eyes started adjusting to the bright light around him and Iseult, her messy, midnight hair and sleepy hazel eyes, shifted into focus in front of him.

“Why are you up at this god awful time? It should be illegal to be up this early. Come on ‘seult, let’s go back to sleep,” he grumbled, slurring his speech a little and yawning in the middle of the sentence, just to emphasize to her how much he likes his rest.

“No, not today” she said dragging him out of the bed by the arm, “there’s something very special happening tonight.” Aeduan looked longingly back at his bed as he stood up and followed Iseult. I’ll come back for you, my sweet. He followed her as she tugged him by the arm, watching her move around his apartment with ease, not able to fully process his movements or what he’s doing. All he knows is that Iseult’s holding his arm and leading him somewhere and he trusts that she won’t wake him up for no reason. She must know how much he likes sleep, especially since she’s experienced how, during the winter, he can make her spend all morning in bed, cuddling.

And suddenly, cold air is whipping at his face and he shivers at the quick change in temperature. She’s taken me to the balcony, he realizes. When he turns to ask why she brought him here, his breath hitches as he catches a glimpse of the sky. It’s a meteor shower, balls of white light streaking against the midnight sky and it was beautiful.

“It’s amazing” Iseult’s voice floats in a whisper, sounding awed at the sight and as Aeduan turns to look at her, his heart stopped beating. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight filtering through, her skin glowing white and her hair flowing back from the wind. Her lips were parted and her eyes were peering up at the sky as if it’s the most amazing thing she’s seen. And here he was, looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he’s ever seen.

“I love you.” he said, not being able to stop himself, his voice making the decision before his brain can even begin to process what he’d done. But it didn’t matter because he loved her, he loved her so so much that it hurt, and keeping it in felt like he was bottling up another emotion and he couldn’t do that, he had to say it.

“I love you too” she said back, eyes looking up at him like how she was looking up at the stars. And that’s how he knew, that he’d give all the stars in the universe to have her look at him like that again.


End file.
